


La mañana siempre llega

by roronoamaroa



Series: fictober 2018 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: FICTOBER2018, Friendship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoamaroa/pseuds/roronoamaroa
Summary: Day 03: MorningCuando está solo, las noches parecen más oscuras. Más largas. A veces se pregunta si al final amanecerá o tendrá que vivir siempre entre tinieblas





	La mañana siempre llega

**Author's Note:**

> SIN MIEDO PALANTE

Yugyeom se quedó mirando la cama de al lado. Estaba con las sábanas lisas, limpia, sin nada encima. Lo único que mostraba que alguien había dormido ahí alguna vez era una mancha oscura del caldo del ramen. Ninguno había podido quitarla, pero eran demasiado perezosos como para comprar otro juego nuevo solo por una manchita de nada.

Emitió un largo suspiro. Bambam se había ido a Tailandia de vacaciones, y se había llevado la mitad del armario con él. La otra mitad se estaba lavando, así que parecía que no viviese nadie allí. Normalmente había ropa por ahí, pues tenía tanta que ya no sabía dónde guardarla. Hasta invadía las habitaciones de otros miembros. Se quejaría, pero la verdad era que le venía bien porque de vez en cuando le robaba cosas.

Salió de su cuarto buscando algo de compañía, una distracción para no pensar en lo mucho que echaba de menos a su amigo. Se encontró a Mark y Jackson riendo en el salón, preparándose para salir.

“¿Os vais?” Preguntó desde el pasillo, decepcionado.

“Nos vamos de fiesta.” Le dijo Mark, sonriente. “¿Te vienes?”

“No me apetece.” Contesta poniendo voz de niño, y acompañándolo de un puchero para mayor intensidad. “Echo de menos a Bambam.”

“Oh…” Murmuró Jackson poniendo cara de pena.

“Está intentando que te quedes.” Intervino Mark entrecerrando los ojos.

“No… iros sin mí, no pasa nada…”

“Pobrecito…” Sabía que Jackson caería, es un blando. “Cuando vuelva con Mark voy a dormir contigo, ¿vale?”

“Eso no es lo que…”

“¡Nos vamos!” Mark empujó a Jackson hacia la puerta. “Si Jaebeom te dice algo, dile que no he sido yo.”

“¿El qué no es culpa tuya…?”

Jaebeom pegó un grito justo mientras Mark cerraba la puerta, lo que hizo que Yugyeom diera un grito.

“¿Se han ido?” Preguntó tras correr hacia el salón, mirando a su alrededor con los brazos extendidos como si fuera un pistolero del salvaje oeste.

“Sip. Acaban de salir por la puerta.” El menor se dejó caer sobre el sofá. “Dice Mark que no ha sido él.”

“¡Sabía que había sido Mark!” Se le desencajó la mandíbula y volvió a moverse como un pistolero.

“¿Qué ha hecho?”

“Ha vuelto a usar mi portátil para descargarse… cosas.”

“¿Qué cosas?”

“¡Cosas, cosas!” Se sentó a su lado. “¿Y a ti qué te pasa?”

“Echo de menos a Bambam.”

“Ah… ¿Quieres un peluche?”

“Quiero a Bambam.”

Jaebeom se cruzó de brazos mientras emitía un suspiro, quedándose sin ideas. Yugyeom sabía que estaba siendo un crío, pero la hora de dormir era la parte más dura del día para él.

“Podemos ver una peli todos juntos. Bueno, los que estamos.”

“¿Qué peli?”

“La que tú quieras.” Le dedicó una sonrisa. “Y nos hacemos fotos para darle envidia a Bambam.”

Eso hizo que el pequeño se riera.

“¡Y pedimos ramen! Eso le dará rabia.”

“Perfecto. Pide tú la comida, voy a avisar a los otros.”

Como Jackson no estaba, aprovecharon para ver una película de Naruto. Unida a la comida y la compañía lo cierto fue que el tiempo pasó más rápido. Se quedaron haciendo el tonto hasta la madrugada, pero acabaron cogiendo sueño y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Volvía a estar solo. La cama de al lado seguía vacía. La casa en silencio. Y todo oscuro, con una débil luz amarillenta que se colaba por la ventana.

Todo está igual que cuando había luz. La cama, la mesa, el armario. Siguen en el mismo sitio. Que esté oscuro y no lo pueda ver no significa que haya habido algún cambio. Se repetía esas palabras una y otra vez, como un mantra. Todo está bien. Todo sigue igual. Al final, se hará de día.

───────────────

Bambam estaba perfectamente. Les mandaba vídeos y fotos con su familia, en excursiones y celebraciones varias. Parecía muy feliz de estar con ellos, y Yugyeom se alegraba. De verdad. Pero ojalá estuviera ya de vuelta.

Siempre le había aterrado la oscuridad, desde la primera vez que durmió solo en su habitación y al despertar estaba todo oscuro y su padre había desaparecido. Corría por el pasillo llorando, encendiendo todas las luces que podía. A pesar de ser bastante más alto, ahora se sentía como cuando era pequeño y sus padres le tenían que dar la mano hasta que se durmiera.

Era incapaz de dormir por la noche, demasiado aterrado por cualquier ruido que oía. Por el día todo iba bien, se divertía con el resto del grupo y las horas pasaban rápido. Pero conforme iba el Sol se iba ocultando, se ponía cada vez más y más ansioso hasta que ni siquiera podía mantenerse quieto. Movía la pierna, o los brazos, o corría. Sabía que iba a llegar la hora de acostarse, que no podría dormir y que las horas pasarían lentamente. A veces parecía que nunca iba a llegar la mañana, que sería una noche sin fin y que todo el mundo dormiría mientras él daba vueltas en la cama.

El resto lo notaba, su inquietud y su cara de muerto por las mañanas. Era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que su temor, y más teniendo en cuenta que sin haber contado eso ya le costaba lo suficiente que le tomasen como un adulto. Sí, él se aprovechaba de ser el pequeño constantemente. ¡Pero ya tenía una edad!

“¿Yugyeom?”

Abrió los ojos de par en par, buscando el origen de la voz. Toda la mesa le miraba con rostro preocupado.

“¿Qué?”

“Nos estabas contando lo que te dijo ayer Bambam” Murmuró Youngjae.

“¡Ah! Bueno, lo de siempre. Memes tailandeses, nos echa de menos pero no mucho. Su madre sigue comprando merchandising de Jaebeom.”

“Te has quedado dormido mientras hablabas.” Jinyoung le miró con ojos sospechosos. “¿Hay algo que tengas que contarnos?”

“No. ¿Y tú? ¿Es verdad que le envías fotos de Jaebeom a la madre de Bambam?”

Jaebeom giró la cabeza con tanto dramatismo que Yugyeom temió que se había roto el cuello.

“¿Que haces QUÉ?”

“Tiene un contexto.”

“¿Estás cobrándole?”

“No.”

“¿NI SIQUIERA LO HACES POR DINERO?”

“Eso es aún peor, bro.” Dijo en voz baja Mark, negando con la cabeza. “Ni siquiera ganas nada  a cambio. Es maldad pura.”

“Ella me envía fotos feas de Bambam, ¿vale?” Jackson abrió la boca con sorpresa y se le cayó comida de ella. “Qué asco, Jackson.”

“¡Tienes fotos feas exclusivas de Bambam y no me las has pasado! ¡Sabes que me tiene amenazado, dame material!”

“A ver, calma. Pensaba dártelas.”

“¡Jinyoungie, sabía que podía confiar en ti!”

“Pero no gratis.”

“Ya no existe la bondad en este mundo. Ojo por ojo, y el mundo quedará ciego. Que alguien me quite el cuchillo de la espalda, por favor. Con una foto me traicionas.”

Yugyeom volvió a perder el hilo, demasiado cansado como para seguir el monólogo dramático de Jackson. Se concentró en terminarse su comida antes de que alguno se tomase la lentitud como falta de hambre y se la robara, y dejó que el resto siguiera peleando por ridiculizar a Bambam.

No le gustaba mentirles, pero de todas formas Bambam volvería pronto y todo se arreglaría. Solo tendría que aguantar un par de noches más y volvería a dormir tranquilo.

Con lo que no contaba era con que Jaebeom iba a ejercer de líder y a presentarse en su cuarto después de cenar. Tocó a la puerta por cortesía, pero entró antes de que le dijese nada.

“¿Por qué no duermes?” Preguntó sin siquiera saludar.

“¡Oye! ¡No puedes entrar así! ¿Y si me hubieras pillado haciendo algo vergonzoso?”

“No te la pelas con el estómago lleno, te conozco.” Se sentó en la cama de Bambam, muy tranquilo a pesar de que había conseguido que a Yugyeom se le pusiera colorado hasta su espíritu. “Contesta.”

“Sí que duermo.”

“Mentiras en esta casa no, Yugyeom. ¿Es por Bambam? ¿No duermes bien si no está?”

“No es eso.”

“¿Entonces qué es? Estamos preocupados.”

“Vale, igual sí es eso.” Reconoció, cruzándose de brazos. “No se lo digas a él o me lo va a restregar hasta que me muera.”

“¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Si ese es el problema, duermo contigo. Solucionado.”

“¿En serio…?” Preguntó, dubitativo. “¿Seguro que no te importa?”

“No. Dame un segundo que me lave los dientes y vengo.”

“Pero aún es pronto…”

“Necesitas dormir. Métete en la cama.” Yugyeom le obedeció, y se quedó hecho una bola mirando hacia la ventana. Se hacía el molesto, pero realmente agradecía que Jaebeom hubiera dado un paso al frente. Cuando escuchó de nuevo la puerta cerrarse, se sintió más tranquilo. Ni siquiera se alteró al apagarse la luz porque sabía que Jaebeom estaba al lado.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el cansancio le hiciera dormir. Cuando ya estaba casi dormido, notó que la cama se hundía. Dio un grito, que fue respondido por un bufido y Jaebeom levantándose de golpe.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado?” Gritó Jackson desde la otra habitación. Escuchó pasos acercarse, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para contestar.

“¡Nada, nada! ¡He asustado a Yugyeom sin querer!” Contestó Jaebeom, evitando que entrase.

“No nos mates al pequeño.” Exclamó Jinyoung desde la otra punta de la casa. Jaebeom le ignoró, acercándose con cuidado a Yugyeom.

“Lo siento. Tendría que haberte avisado de que me había traído a Nora.” Le puso una mano en el brazo. “Yugyeom.”

Soltó un sollozo y se abrazó a Jaebeom, sorprendiéndole. Llevaba demasiado sin dormir y le costaba controlar sus emociones.

“Me da mucho miedo la oscuridad.” Confesó contra el pecho del mayor. “No puedo dormir porque estoy solo, y está oscuro. Y tampoco puedo dormir con la luz encendida. Y cuando es de día os levantáis y quiero estar con vosotros.” Le abrazó con fuerza, avergonzado. “No te rías de mí, por favor…”

“Yugyeom.” Le dijo con una voz suave, acompañándola de caricias en el pelo. “No pasa nada, estoy aquí. Hazme un sitio en la cama.”

Se apartó de él y Jaebeom aprovechó para limpiarle la cara con la manga de la parte de arriba de su pijama. Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de tumbarse con él, dejando que se apoyara de nuevo en su pecho.

“¿Y así?” Preguntó encendiendo una lamparita. Yugyeom asintió débilmente con la cabeza. “Escucha, nunca nos reiríamos de esto. Eres nuestro amigo, haríamos cualquier cosa por ti.”

“Pero no se lo digas… Van a pensar que soy un bebé.”

“Eres el más alto, si tú eres un bebé… ¿Somos fetos? Quedamos en peor lugar.” El pequeño soltó una risita, a pesar de que aún se recuperaba del lloro. “Pero si no quieres no se lo digo a nadie. Cuando tengas miedo, te metes en mi cama. Tendrás que hacerte hueco, eso sí.”

“No quiero molestarte…”

“No me vas a molestar más de lo que ya hace Nora.” Se encogió de hombros. “Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas.”

“¿Y si no consigo dormirme?” Frunció el ceño con preocupación. Yo… se me hacen las noches eternas. Todo está oscuro y en silencio y parece que las horas no pasan. No quiero estar despierto otra vez. Me voy a volver loco.”

“Al final siempre acaba llegando el día, aunque se te haga eterno. Antes de que te des cuenta verás la luz, ya verás. Cierra los ojos.”

Así lo hizo, abrazándose con fuerza a Jaebeom. Su respiración se acompasó a la del mayor, más tranquila. Las caricias le hicieron sentir pequeño de nuevo, volver a cuando dormía en la cama con sus padres. Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, y al despertar Jaebeom seguía a su lado. Se removió para mirarle, e hizo que el otro abriera los ojos.

“¿Lo ves?” Dijo con la voz ronca, aún somnoliento. “La mañana siempre llega al final.”

**Author's Note:**

> Llego días tarde pero honestamente sabía desde el principio que no iba a poder estar al día.  
> Me he basado en mi propia experiencia, pues hubo una época en la que en cuanto empezaba a oscurecer me ponía tan nerviosa que hasta me daban espasmos y me pasaba toda la noche despierta. De verdad que en esos momentos parece que no se va a hacer de día nunca, es Terrible.  
> Espero que os haya gustado!!


End file.
